


Prisoner

by Azuvai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Tattoos, Torture, Young Genji Shimada, dommccree, dubcon, hanzo - Freeform, noncon, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuvai/pseuds/Azuvai
Summary: The powerful Shimada empire makes a deal with the notorious "Deadlock" and it goes wrong, leading to the kidnapping of Hanzo. His punishment is far from merciful.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch fic. And is is a 18+ fic! Included dubcon and noncon!  
> It's super kinky so be prepared. ;))) Part one and two are woth in this one post.

It was dark and blurry, he heard faint distorted voices that were slowly getting stronger. He could feel a pair of strong arms locking his arms and shoulders in place on each side. As he regained consciousness he realized he was being dragged across the floor. He traed to pull his arms together but felt resistance. N-nani? He whispered silently as one of the people holding him noticed.

“Hey! He’s waking up.” The strangers voice sounding surprised and almost nervous.

“Don’t worry, he’s restrained. But hold tight just in case.” A darker male voice answered.

He tried to recall what had happened, why he was there, who these people were and what the fuck was going on. In a split second it all came back, like someone hit him in the head. His transport that was supposed to take him back to the main Shimada clan temple had been highjacked, everyone responsible for his escort and protection had been killed and he was taken as the only hostage. Hanzo was smart, it didn’t take him long to figure out that it would be ransom money they were after, he’d seen it all before, after all the Shimada empire was infamous for kidnapping, political manipulation and extortion. Still, they hadn’t been holding back on the punches, he had gotten quite the beating, he had brouzing his ribs and upper back. Nothing severe, but still enough to hurt like hell as they dragged him across the floor. As he felt him mind return to him, as did his strength and he was not happy about being dragged undignified across the floor like a dog. He started to mildly resist.

“Yo-o, he-he’s fighting back.” The nervous voice now sounding quite destressed. Not getting any response as a large and heavy door was pushed up, and they entered a room not like any of the others. It was filled with antiques, gold and other stuff Hanzo didn’t recognize. He was finally lifted into a standing position before being forced down in a chair. The two men how had carried him tying his hands in place behind his back, and making sure the ropes were secure.

“All yours boss.” The stranger with the darker voice said. Hanzo was breathing heavy, his ribs ached, but with his best effort he sat himself up and straightened his back.

“Hope the boys weren’t too rough with ya.” A dark man in a chair on the other side of the room said as he got up, walked in front of his desk and leaned at the edge. His hair was long, dark brown. He had a thick dark beard, trimmed in some places. His physique was massive, clearly the work of many years in the industry. Still, he looked young, about his own age.

“Pleasure makin’ yer acquaintance Mr.Shimada. Name’s McCree. “The man had a glint in his eye and a grin on his face. He could tell that the other man was enjoying the situation. Hanzo said nothing, his eyes spoke for him. They were giving off a sense of pride and a strong feeling of disgust. His ‘death glare’ as Genji so amusingly used to call it. There was a dreadful long silence for about ten seconds.

“See yer not much of a talker are ya, kind of rude as well. Best to let ya know right off the bat, we don’t take too kindly to rudeness around these parts.” The silence continued. Hanzo still had not broken off his death glare as McCree continued.

“Good thing we don’t need ya to talk.” McCrees smile widening even more as he pushed himself off the desk and walked back towards his chair. His body carrying itself with great pride.  
This made Hanzo react, but not more than the slightest change of facial expression. So subtle you wouldn’t have noticed unless you looked directly at him. He was good, at hiding his feeling, it was a part of the training back home. Desensitizing him to violence and pain from a young age. Still, he didn’t speak a word, he didn’t fear whatever they may do to him, but his thoughts were interrupted as McCree continued.

“It’s funny. If we took away everything you have, you’d still have more than most. Everyone knows Shimadas live lives of endless luxury. The empire is one of the largest out there, second only to my own fine establishment. So yer worth a fortune, being the first born son’n all.” Hanzo got the slightest grin on his face, while still not losing his death glare.

“We’ll make some good money off your dad for sending you back. But I feel it’d be a missed opportunity not to teach you what it feels like to lose something ya know, pull ya off that high horse of yours. Take something you Shimadas seem to care so endlessly about.” There was a small pause as he sat himself completely back in his chair.

“Your stupid honor. And see how much it takes to make a Shimada scream and beg like a dog” He grinned.

Hanzo’s mind lit up in rage, he tried to remain as cool and collected on the outside as possible, but on the inside, his blood was boiling. How dared he talk about his family, his family name and his honor. He felt himself cursing a million times in his head before he found the proper words to respond. He looked up, looked McCree dead in the eye.

“Fool, a lowlife like you cannot take the the honor of a Shimada. Worthless trash. Your torture will be nothing, just like you.”

“So he can speak!” McCree laughed and three of the other men in the room silently laughed with him. Hanzo turning his head in the slightest degree to get a better picture of the position of all the people in the room.

“Too bad it won’t do ya no good no more.” A slow pause went by.

“Fellas.”

The three other men in the room nodded and exited the room. As the heavy door locked you could hear a big lock being shut from the outside. As he now realized he was shut inside with this man.

“Now, I know just what to do with you.” McCree said with a low voice. He now seemed even more intimidating, advancing towards him with a steady pace, stopping behind the chair Hanzo was tied to. There was a small pause before Hanzo felt a strong hand grab him by his hair. Pulling his long hair out of the ponytail as it fell down over his shoulders. As it fell it only took a split second before the strong hand was back. The grip was hard, almost touching his scalp as he felt his head being forced back.

“What! W-what do you think you’re doing?!” His voice was filled with shock, but trying to keep calm, obviously not able to keep his panic on lockdown.

“Exactly what I want.” McCree said as his lips dug into his neck, teeth scratching the surface as his hair pulled his neck further back, exposing more of his neck. It was cold, yet warm at the same time, the sensation caught Hanzo off guard and sent a chill through his entire body. His hands pulling at the restraints, even though his struggling only made the ropes burn against his skin. They had been tied together perfectly, the restraints around his hands were connected to the chair which was made of metal. No way he could break it.

“Strugglin’ this much already, boy are you gonna be fun to play with.” The fondness in McCree’s voice was unsetteling, and in a quick response Hanzo shouted.

“Anata o koroshimasu! Hentai!” McCrees hand finally letting go of his hair and pulling away from his neck, leaving behind a pretty mark.

“Sugar-tits I can’t understand a thing yer sayin’, quit yapperin’ before I gag ya.”

Hanzo's chest was heaving, no one had ever touched him like this before. There were strict rules back in his home. People feared and respected him, always keeping their distance. He was content with that, Hanzo had never been a people person anyway. But this, this was completely different, he was being bitten, his hair pulled. His heart was racing, but why? As all the thoughts raced through his head he felt McCree tinkering with a knife behind his back, and with a quick slice, his restraints were loosened from the chair. As he felt his movements getting looser he saw his chance. Kick in a few of McCrees ribs in, take his knife, free himself and escape. But before he could even stand up a strong robot arm grabbed him. It was McCree. Lifting him complete off the ground so he lost his footing. His clothes tearing at the hold before he was thrown over at a carpet on the floor. His face down in the carpet with his hands behind his back, but still at his knees.

“That’s a wonderful angel for ya. I think it’ll do.” His steps advancing towards Hanzo slow and steady.

“I’m going to hate giving you back if you keep this up. I hate giving away my favorite toys.” As McCree said it Hanzo tried to sit himself up, having regained some form of freedom. But again, before he could fully steady himself he strong hand was back, this time around his neck. Gently but firmly pushing hi back down until his knees gave in and he fell forward, face first onto the floor. He felt so helpless, he usually didn’t have any trouble with besting almost anyone in combat, but this man. His arm was so much stronger than a human arm. As Hanzo felt the robot hand keeping his neck in place on the ground, digging into his flesh, he also felt something different. McCree now loosely sitting on top of him with one hand between his legs. The touch made Hanzo squirm, trying his best to evade the other man. All his struggles leaving him grunting and hissing on the floor. Like a wolf pinned down, you could see death in his eyes.

“You are great, even when you resist.” He felt the hand grab his butt as two fingers found their way down the middle. His face flushed, his hands fought violently at the restraints now, realizing the reality of the situation and the intent of the other man. Anything but this. His breathing escalated, he felt his vision blur and sharpen at the same time. He felt his heart pound in his chest.

“P-please, anything. Anything but this!” His voice now desperate. After all, he was only 20, young and inexperienced. Realizing that the solitude he had felt as reassurance had only made him that much more susceptible to the touch of another human being. Sensitive. Weak.

“This ain’t up to ya darlin’. It is now yer going to learn some humility, besides you'll learn to like it.” His arms were kept in place, his hair used as a tool to control his every movement as McCree shoved him down into the carpet. The other hand working between his legs and his mouth kissing and playfully biting his neck. His protest was loud, and the intensity of his resistance was greater. Every time he tried to turn around to push McCree of off him, a hand would grab his hip and force him back in place. He didn’t have any way out. His stress and the silence was broken as McCree slipped one hand into his pants, slowly working and massaging towards his ass.

“What’s this?” McCree's voice seemed happily but calmly surprised. “Looks like yer into this after all.” His hand moving from the back to the front, stroking him gently. Hanzo still not being fully erect but half way there, a little precum dripping from the tip.

“N-No! Get away, you disgust me.” Hanzo's face turning in shame back into the carpet. He was getting turned on by this, it felt good. His body was beeing shot full of lust and he couldn't help but to give in to it.

“You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me darlin’.” McCree's voice seemed to radiate with lustful intent, making Hanzo sick to his stomach. His strong robot hand now letting go of his neck as he worked his way down his chest. Hanzo no longer able to contain himself and reluctantly letting out what sounded like a moan. His hips moving slightly and unwillingly to McCree's touch. His breath was getting even more heavy, as if he had run a marathon. McCree's fingers playfully teasing his nipples and stroking him. He could feel it, the pressure was building. He wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer. He turned and twisted, still intent on getting away.

“S-stop, p-please… I can’t.” He started. Now sounding more like a wounded stray then a noble master. McCree taking great pleasure in seeing him break beneath his touch. He could tell, Hanzo was so easy to read. His hand now clenching his ass as the other stroked him. Finally he lifted and smacked him right on the ass, the sting of pain and pleasure enough to make Hanzo reluctantly cum all other the carpet and himself. McCree leaning back to look at his work. The young master panting, exhausted on the floor.

“My turn.”


	2. The Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sin continues.

This had only been the warm-up, McCree had more planned for his little toy. Hanzo only laid on the floor, sweaty and panting, the red marks were getting bruised around his wrist. He laid there, eyes closed facing the carpet, not trying to move away anymore. He could hear McCree moving behind him some distance away, he couldn’t make out how far. Before he got a chance to think any further he felt McCree’s arm back on him where his wrists were tied. He got pulled back up on his feet. His stance was unsteady and he was shaking with a slight bend in the knee. McCree pushed him forward, walking him over to what seemed like a dark black door at the end of his office.

“Right this way darlin’” He pushed a little harder as Hanzo was forced to move towards it. He gave off disapproving and aggressive huff in response, making it perfectly clear he was as reluctant as he could be.

“Oh, don’t be like that now sugar-tits.” The insulting nicknames only adding to Hanzo’s already raging anger.  
He put one hand on the handle and opened the door. It was a heavy door, the room was of medium size with not much in it, probably sound proof, a possible emergency room in case of an attack, or omnic bombing. But he didn’t get much time to inspect his surroundings. The minute they had both stepped through the door the grip on his wrists softened. And in less than second McCree had his hands over his eyes covering them with a black blindfold tightening it behind his head.

“Ah!” Hanzo let out an unsuspected noise, goosebumps covering him head to toe. The fear was getting the better of him. McCree said nothing. But Hanzo could sense the smirk on his face. Having lost his sense of sight and maneuver freedom he had no choice but to follow where McCree was pushing him. Suddenly he stopped, Hanzo could feel McCree's hands holding a firm grip on his hips before pushing him forward so he fell face first. Hanzo was expecting to add a broken nose to the list of injuries seeing as McCree was far from the most gentle person, but was surprised to find warm silk sheets catch his fall. A lot of air escaped his lungs as he hit the bed, causing him to take a few deep breaths after landing. He then felt the hands back at him, greedy hands inspecting his hips and occasionally grabbing his ass. Hanzo's breath was intensifying, he knew what was coming next. He bent and curled his back almost in unnatural ways trying to get loose. Kicking with his legs the best he could. As he fought the felt the outer layer of rope loose on the right hand. Finally, some progress.

“Relax darlin’, this works much better for you if you stop fighting me so much.” His voice was calm and deep, just as unsettling to Hanzo as the first time he heard him speak. There was no way he was giving in now, not when he was a step closer to freedom. McCree yanking him forward and pressing his legs apart. One hand on the inner thigh the other on his ass, clenching tightly. Hanzo let out another involuntary huff. He could feel McCrees strong body curled over him, hands working down on him as his lips kissed and nibbled at his middle to lower back. Licking closer and closer to his ass, massaging him gently but firmly and occasionally going under the sheets to stroke his cock.

“Ah! N-no,” Hanzo let out as he felt his breathing catch up to what was happening. He felt the surge coming back and he was not ready to let McCree make him cum a second time. Suddenly he felt McCree's tongue move from lower back to his ass. Playing with the rim, going in and out of him. The sensation was too much and he moaned at the feeling. It didn’t take long for Hanzo to cum again. A sweaty, panting, moaning mess, squirming under the touch of this rugged man that was shooting his body full of pain and pleasure.

“I’d say yer ready.” McCree's voice sounded slightly out of breath, his tone happy and lustful.

“R-ready?” Hanzo's voice now not covering any of his concerns and fears. He laid there for what seemed like a split second before he fought the restraints with all his might. McCree sounding annoyed at the sight of his continuous struggling, before he sounded even more shocked to see Hanzo breaking his restraints and freeing his right hand. In a flash turning himself around and ripping off the blindfold. Now getting himself into a sitting position before dragging the remaining rope off his left arm. McCree having taken a few steps back as the sight of his regained freedom.

“Now now sugar, no fast and stupid moves.”  
To Hanzo's surprise McCree didn’t seem surprised or concerned. His face lingered with the confident smirk and calm voice. Not seeming intimidated by being in the same room as a top trained assassin not wanting to do anything but to kill him slowly and painfully. Hanzo didn’t seem concerned with his lack of clothing at the moment, only one thing was on his mind. Revenge. He sat himself up straight, eyes locking on to McCree.

“I’d keep my ass on the bed if I were ya darlin’” McCree's voice now even more demanding than before.

“Hah” Hanzo laughed. “And why is that?” His tone letting out that these were about to be McCree's last words.

“Cause your mine for the moment, and if you don’t cooperate I’ll have to tell the guys to get that brother of yours.” The mention of Genji setting Hanzo into a fiery rage. How dared he mention Genji. Wait, did he have Genji as well? Was he here? And then the dreadful question got into his mind. What could they be doing to him? Hanzo's face went from rage to filling up with concern, looking around him and then back up at McCree.

“I’ve got a team ready for an ambush and extraction at my call. He’s currently being transported back to Shimada Caste by the same type of escort that was supposed to protect you. We’d have no problem acquiring him and bring him here. But unlike you, he’s not first born, he’s got no heritage, no title. I’d have the boys drug him down and use him for whatever they see fit. He’s survival is of no importance to Deadlock.” McCree's voice was dead-serious.

“You dare attempt to extort me with false information to save your life, after all you have done.” Hanzo was dead serious as well, anger and bitterness filling his voice. McCree now pulling out what looked like a mic from his shirt.

“Black eagle this is McCree, negotiations on the ransom amount for the Shimada isn’t going optimal. Stand by for ambush at my command. Over.” A buzzing cutting him off for three seconds before he got a response.

“Rodger that! We’re in position, and ready to follow. Over.” A voice said from the other end of the line. McCree now pulling forth a holovid displaying what looked like a drone video of the vehicle transporting Genji. A formation of three black cars and several motorbikes. Just like the one Hanzo has been transported in. The bitterness of realizing that McCree was not lying struck him deep in the chest.

“Monster” Hanzo uttered.

“I’m no worse than you.” McCree replied slowly, apparently knowing the reputation of the Shimada clan pretty well.

“W-what do you want from me then? You spoke of a ransom yet we have had nothing close to a discussion of such a thing.” Hanzo was bitter and hoping he’d never get an answer to his question. McCree closed the holovid and moved in closer.

“I think you already know the answer to the question. The money I’m gettin’ either way, you’re a bonus. Your father and I already agreed on a reasonable sum for your release.”

“T-Then you already have an agreement for my release, and this form of humiliation is unnecessary and not part of that agreement.” Hanzo added quickly.

“The deal is that you come back alive.” McCree took another step closer and Hanzo leaned back.

“And you forget, I could easily have your brother taken away with one single command. You might not sleep as well at night knowing you’re responsible for his death?” McCree chuckled a little.  
Hanzo wanted to way so many things, he wanted to crush McCree's skull or slice his throat.

“Now how about we start over?” His hands now touching Hanzo's shoulders, pushing him back into a lying position on the bed, chest up. Hands down alongside his sides and legs shut tight.

“You’ll pay for this. Bakayaro.” He didn’t have any physical restraints anymore, but couldn’t fight back, his only thoughts were to spare Genji the same fate, or worse. He bit his teeth and the middle of his lip as McCree moved over him, prowling like a wolf over pray. Setting himself in a sitting position over his chest as his right arm grabbed for his head and the other loosened the belt around his pants. Hanzo snarled and bit his teeth harder, a red blush filling his cheeks. McCree’s eyes were calm again, a sturdy smile across his face as the pulled down his pants and took out his cock. Hanzo turned away, facing the side as his neck tried to pull away and his hands grabbed McCree's thighs.

“No. I don’t wa-“ Hanzo was interrupted by McCree's hand pushing his face back up, yanking his neck in the right direction.

“Open up, sugar.” He said as he pushed his cock against his mouth. A finger from his hand slipping in past his teeth and pushing his mouth open. As Hanzo was forced to open, he slowly pushed his cock in.

“Noo-MMnnph.” His protest got interrupted as McCree's cock filled his mouth. Pushing back far almost making Hanzo gag at the sensation. He was big, and not even fully erect. Hanzo had trouble breathing. MMppphh! He uttered again, as his hands gripped tighter. Not having any room for his tongue, forcing it out the front of his mouth under McCree's cock, which made him suck harder without wanting too. Gggk! Uuhhn! McCree went deep.

“Ahh! You’re a natural.” McCree's words made him blush harder, he was almost all red now. The man seemed caught in the ecstasy of Hanzo's tongue licking him on the outside as he sucked him, pushing his head forward and unintentionally allowing McCree to go even deeper. The man was massive, filling him up completely. Hanzo's eyes tried to focus on the man over him but it was almost impossible, everything went blurry. Trying to close his eyes only made it worse as the feeling intensified with every thrust from the man over him. His hands gripping tight to McCree.

“I-I’m gonna cum.” McCree uttered softly. Speed increasing. Being met by Hanzo forcing himself not to fight off the man above him. Mmmpphh! Hanzos eyes widened as McCree released inside. He swallowed once before his head broke free. He coughed, and tried to spit out what he could as the rest spurted out over his side and neck. Aahh! Nnnghh… Hanzo caught his breath again.

“Now look at ya. You're all dirty now.” McCree uttered acting as if he was disappointed. Hanzo said nothing, only tried to catch his breath. McCree was obviously impatient and eager for more, he wasted no time letting Hanzo recover and properly catch his breath. McCree moved down, his touch was powerful, gripping aggressively at Hanzo. Turning him on his stomach and gently but firmly spreading his legs. Hanzo only moved his hands up to his face, trying to cover himself and clenching his fists.

“Ahh, don’t be so shy darlin’ I’ll be gentile.” McCree said slowly, breath heavy and fluttered. He moved back up to kiss Hanzo on the neck. As if the gentle gesture was to forgive him for anything he might do. Hanzo's face turned to meet the mans gaze only to notice his face was right beside him giving McCree to change to kiss him right on the lips. Mmhhpp! Hanzo uttered, not expecting a kiss. His eyes were wide open, but McCrees were shut, moving in closer and using his tongue to open him up. Finally moving back watching a strip of saliva connect between them before moving back down on him. Hanzo could hear McCree spit in his hand, licking his fingers lubricating three fingers before moving them towards Hanzo's ass. After some preparation time sticking in one finger. Ahhh! Hanzo moaned. It was cold and wet. Letting McCree know immediately that this was completely new to him. McCree went slow, massaging one finger in further, bending it in a hook motion and gently going back and forth. A—Ahh! Hanzo huffed and panted as McCree sneaked in another finger, doubling the pleasure. The motion continued and Hanzo could feel himself filling with pleasure, unwillingly letting out a moan every now and then trying to keep his feelings in check. Suddenly McCree pulled out, leaving Hanzo squirming under his touch, looking back up at him. But then he felt it, his cock resting on his ass, and then gently pressing against his opening. It was wet, full of spit and lube. He felt McCree press gently against him, opening the outer part of his ass. At this point, Hanzo couldn’t help himself and felt compelled to try and resist. He tried to get back up, placing his hands under his chest. McCree taking notice.

“Woha there!” He said softly as he grabbed for both his arms making Hanzo collapse back down into the sheets and locking them both behind his back with his robot arm. Uugh! N-nn. Hanzo huffed. He knew there was no point in protesting but couldn’t help himself. McCree used his other arm to position Hanzo's hips upwards. Pressing in a little harder now, feeling the tip slide inside. AAHGG! Hanzo shouted. The man was so big, he felt like he was going to fall apart. McCree didn’t seem to stop at the notion, and slowly slipped in. Hanzo's body twisting and turning underneath him, panting and sweating.

“You’re doing great.” McCree reassured him. One hand on his ass spreading it further and going deeper into Hanzo.

“P-please, it’s too much, I’m going to break.” Hanzo huffed, his voice breaking and his eyes tearing up.

“Relax darlin’ Enjoy it, I'm gonna make everything much better.” McCree started to pull out, putting on even more lube, before trusting back in.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!”

Hanzo could do nothing but to breathe in the rhythm of the other man fucking him, he was massive, and Hanzo felt the air escape his lungs every time McCree pushed in, and found himself gasp every time he pulled out. The pace of the other man slowly increasing as he realized he was about to hit his climax again. Both his arms were freed as McCree grabbed him by the hips, pushing deeper and more aggressively. Hanzos hands only grabbed the sheets underneath him, clenching his fists, almost ripping the fabric apart. McCree started to utter small noises as well, clearly at his climax. Ah! Ah!

“I-I’m coming!” McCree moaned as Hanzo felt his sweat mix with his. Finally, he released inside, going all the way inside Hanzo making him arch is back upwards towards McCree and clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, letting out a snarl. Feeling his ass loosen and re-grip involuntarily around McCree. McCree finally pulled out, cum dripping from his tip and pouring out of Hanzo's ass. Hanzo suddenly got the feeling they’d been one, now feeling like something was missing, as if he was empty or incomplete, as if a party of his body was gone. Probably from the stretch.

“Hehe.” McCree chuckled.

“So, that’s how you break a Shimada, interesting.” Hanzo didn’t reply, he only faced the sheets in shame, face red.

“I’m going to miss ya sugar. But you can’t deny you didn’t crave me at the end. I felt you pushing against me, letting me go deeper.” McCree said slow, moving away from the bed and slowly going over to get something from the other side of the room. Hanzo said nothing, thinking to himself that some of what he had just said was truth. Did he really crave this man? He heard a drawer open and close, and a metallic noise. As he turned around to face the other man he felt a sting in his neck. A syringe filled with something jammed into his neck and before he knew it he felt heavy, and room started to spin. He felt his arms and legs so numb as McCree grabbed his face under his jaw and pressed him close.

“Sweet dreams, sugar-tits.” The line was blurry and distorted as everything faded to black.  
When he regained consciousness, he was met by a bright light. And the sound of a beeping machine. His eyes narrowed and he heard a voice fade in as the white gave way to color and finally vision.

“He’s waking up! Nurse! Hey Hanzo, Oh, thank god your okay.” The voice was familiar, almost like… Genji! Hanzo sat up in a flash, his breath heavy and his pulse rising. The beeps from the machine intensifying.

“Hey! Wow, Hanzo calm down. You're safe, back in Shimada Castle.” Genji sat beside him, holding his arm. Hanzo turned around to see the face of his brother something that always calmed him down. So, they didn’t catch him, thank god. He looked around, no one else was there, not his mother or father, none of the elders. Of course not, the only person who actually cared for his well-being was Genji. To everyone else, he was but a machine, bred and raised to preserve a legacy and empire. But he didn’t linger on the thoughts for long and Genji interrupted them.

“Brother, I was so scared for you. When you came back you were in pretty bad shape. I read the medical, you had bruised and broken ribs, muscle tear and a few other injuries. And um—“ Genji looked down, stopped himself and got quiet. He paused for a little before he continued, and gulped before mentioning.

“F-Father got the report also, he was furious.” As Genji said it Hanzo immediately knew what he talked about, when they got him back they must have done a full medical examination to make sure he was fine, of course he wouldn’t be able to hide what had happened. But the fact that Genji knew made it worse. He bit his teeth and looked away. He couldn’t face Genji now, even if Genjis company was all he wanted.

“I—I think you should leave Genji.” Hanzo said slowly.

“Eh!? —“ Genji sounded confused but interrupted himself clearly thinking of the best thing to say.

“Of- of course, you must he tired, I’ll let you rest.” As he left the room the lights dimmed and Hanzo was left to look at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, tried to sleep. His body was tired, his mind even more so, too many thought racing around in his head. He felt himself drift as he fell asleep.

He awoke in a bounding, covered in sweat, panting. His eyes wide open as he sat trying to regain his breath. He looked down, he was half erect. The sight of it making him blush, putting his face into the palms of his hands. How long would this continue? It had been two weeks, without rest and proper sleep, almost always waking up thinking of what had happened. He shook his head. No more—please. He whispered to himself, almost hearing McCree's reply as a silent whisper. He couldn’t get that damn voice out of his head. He craved him. So. damn. much.


	3. Slave to pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some well-needed revenge from Hanzo's side after the brutal episode with McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter decided to turn things around. I mist say I'm a sucker for both sub and dom Hanzo. 
> 
> \-- Torture, NSFW, Dubcon and Noncon warning! --
> 
> This chapter get's intense by my own standards. It gets more juicy in the next chapter.

It had been two years sense Hanzo had been kidnapped. And for the Shimada clan, a lot had changed in a short amount of time. Their father had passed away and Hanzo had taken over the clan as the new master, he had stepped up to the task without question or hesitation. One thing was on his mind, find McCree and make him pay. Hanzo needed closure, and with every day he knew McCree was out there he grew even more quiet and violent. His cold exterior thickening, eyes almost never showing any emotion. Killing had become second nature to him. 

As the new master, he had all the power of the clan at his disposal, every assassin and every spy. Unlike his father who had changed his priority for revenge a few months after failing to locate McCree. It was clear that the DeadLock gang had been in deep with extortion with several clans and corporations. They had their heads buried deep and they had suddenly seemed to be completely off-radar. Hanzo on the other hand, had never given up on his revenge. And as his rage grew, Genji seemed less and less interested in the family affairs as well as slowly disconnecting from Hanzo. 

It was midnight, the moon was full and lighting up a rather dark room lit only by candles. The room was big, dominated by the master bed and decorated with expensive art and artifacts. Hanzo was sitting in the master bedroom in Hanamura meditating when the first anonymous tip had been received. One of his servants calmly interrupting his meditation to give news of the Deadlock gang. A member of the deadlock gang had been captured by a rival clan for interrogation about a money scam about one year back. A spy on the inside working for the Shimada had been percent during his torture and interrogation and had gotten the information that deadlock had been changed completely. McCree had pulled back into a secret safe house, laying low for a while, transferring the remaining money to an alternate account before planning his departure for America.  
Hanzo immediately knew what he had to do. “Do we have their location for departure?” He asked slowly. The servant nodding quickly as he handed over the rest of the report to Hanzo. “Everything is prepared as requested. We would only need to send a small team of four ninja to sabotage transport, and retrieve the subject.” He bent his body bowing respectfully as he gave the information. “Then go.” Hanzo added quickly, clearly inpatient. 

A total of three days passed, he took his time to make sure nothing could go wrong. He had prepared for this moment so long he was not about to mess anything up. Even Genji had been obedient, leaving he arcade to stay at Hanzo’s side for once. He knew how important it was to him.  
He stood in the middle of his room when he got the message. The mission was successful, McCree had been caught and was now being transported from the entrance. Hanzo wasted no time getting down to the main hall standing ready with Genji beside him and a few guards a few meters behind him. Hanzo felt nervous but didn’t let it show in the slightest, he looked as calm as ever. Genji looked at him, clearly anxious about the situation and what Hanzo might do next. He knew how much this meant to him, and was both happy and scared for him.

The door was opened as two people came in, behind them two others clearly dragging a man with them, the man fighting back but clearly tired. “Master Hanzo.” The group greeted him in Japanese as they bowed. Then dragged McCree forward tossing him to the ground in front of Hanzo’s feet. McCree cursing as his knees hit the ground. “We killed the men he was with as well as his escort and guards. No one with come for him.” They added. McCree’s hands and feet clearly restrained with tight bindings. He took a few moments trying to get in a more comfortable position as the bag over his head was removed he looked up. “Fuck.” Were the only words McCree managed to speak.

 

Hanzo was now clearly smiling but said nothing, he only looked McCree straight in the eye before finally speaking. “Why if it isn’t the infamous Jesse McCree, you are a difficult man to find.” Hanzo said clearly mocking McCree, putting both hands behind his back. Suddenly his smile disappeared completely. His eyes dulled as the spoke some orders in Japanese, looking condescendingly at McCree as he was lifted by the arms again and dragged in a direction. “W-wait, no. Hey! Let go of me!” The cursing continued as they dragged McCree away. Hanzo taking great pleasure in seeing him so nervous. 

They sat him down in a dark room, restraints connecting to the chair he was pulled down in. Three of the men leaving the room as he got secured and Hanzo entering. Looking around. It wasn’t dirty, it was just a normal torture cell, a chair with nothing else in the room accept some devices handing on the wall. A single light from above lighting the middle of the room were McCree was placed. He was clearly nervous but had too much pride to try and beg or negotiate. Hanzo knew that.  
“Get it over with already.” McCree added quick, his breath heavy from fighting and his eyes sincere. “Mr. McCree, we are in no rush. You are going to stay here for quite a while.” Hanzo added, smirking. He then turned around and gave a signal with his right hand. Two other guys entered as the door was closed behind him. They had gotten a few orders. Number one: no major cuts causing him to bleed out. Number two: No shaving of any kind and finally number three: No breaking of bones. 

He sat in his office and watched the live camera from the room as he smiled. Before the real fun would start, McCree needed to learn who was in charge. His screams of pain filling his heart with contempt. They beginning first with making small precise cuts in his fingers and rubbing salt in the wounds. Followed shortly by a set of electric shocks. Painful long ones, but never enough to make his heart stop. They kept careful vitals on him, knowing just when to stop and when to keep going. The torture continued for a total of 19 hours straight, Hanzo had given specific orders to keep him awake at all times, denying him rest, sleep, food and water. He had fun watching as he saw the will of the other man slowly break. Not letting him get up and move also added to the list, watching him struggle in discomfort. His back clearly tired.

It had been 30 hours since McCree had been captured and Hanzo finally decided to pay his first visit to his prisoner. McCree had been alone for a total of 2 hours; two precious hours of well-needed rest since the torturers left. Still no water or food. As Hanzo opened the door the room lit up. McCree’s body was bent forward, obviously exhausted and trying to rest, his head hanging low with his hair covering his face. Hanzo had opened the collar on his white shirt, the black suit still neatly buttoned up with his katana hanging from his hips. “I must say I expected more from the infamous Jesse McCree, we haven’t even broken a single bone.” Hanzo’s voice cutting through the air like a knife, waking McCree back to life. His head slowly tilting up. “Heh...Go to hell.” He tried to chuckle but the action only made him cough and he spat out blood. It seemed he had gotten a pretty good beating as well. One eye clearly swollen with bruises visible through his torn clothes, or what was left of them. 

McCree’s eyes now meeting Hanzo’s glare. Hanzo took a step closer as McCree tried to sit up straight. Hanzo bent over McCree, grabbing a handle on the left side of the chair and placing his other hand under McCree’s jaw, forcing him to look in his direction. “I’ve thought about you for a very long time. What you did to me, and how it changed me.” Hanzo’s grip on McCree’s face tightening, and McCree’s hands forming fists mildly fighting the restraints. “Well sugar-tits, I have that effect on people.” The words from McCree setting Hanzo’s mind ablaze. Letting go and using his right hand to strike McCree backhanded across the face, making him curl to the side and spit more blood. “I think I need to teach you some more manners.” Hanzo said slowly as he put his hand behind his back. 

He gave McCree an intimidating look before he turned around to leave the room. McCree now felt compelled to say something back and yelled. “I know I’ll die here! You’re not getting any information outta me, I’m taking it all to the grave, fucker!” Clearly trying to show how he was not afraid of what was coming next even though every part of Hanzo knew this was not true.  
Hanzo turned around. “Information? And what useful information are you supposed to be holding? No…Mr. McCree, you are here simply because I want you to be.” Hanzo turning around only to see the despair on McCree’s face. As he walked out of the room and gave a command in English wanting McCree to hear it. “Sedate him.” The order followed quickly by another man entering the room and shoving a syringe into McCree’s neck making his head fall before he finally went out. 

 

As McCree regained consciousness he noticed a few things. His mouth had never been this dry, his eyes felt like sandpaper and his stomach was screaming for food. He estimated the total number of hours since his capture would close in at about 42 hours now. His vision finally came back to him and he noticed he was in a different room. But that was not the first thing to strike him, there was something else. Some discomfort coming from his chest. He tried to look down and heard his neck crackle a little, probably from the rough sleeping position, but finally managed to look in the direction of the itching. A…A… a tattoo?! Covering his left breast from the side to his collar bone, about the size of his spread-out hand, the Shimada family crest in dark black ink. He freaked out, noticing that this time he was only chained to the floor with both hands behind his back and not constrained to a chair. “W-what the hell! N-no, this!” He yelled, feeling for the first time how horse his voice had become from the lack of water. "Hanzo! H-how dare you! Let me go coward!" He tried to scream and kick in rage, but his voice was lost and his energy gone, his body couldn’t handle the strain after all the abuse. 

McCree knew Hanzo was sitting somewhere in the Shimada castle watching, enjoying the view of him becoming more and more aggravated and frustrated. Breaking. He fought at the restraints hoping his robot arm would give him some advantage, but no. Nothing seemed to help.  
It was bigger than the other room, fairly similar apart for one thing, he was actually laying down on a carpet. His shirt had been removed and his shoes had been taken as he got in. He only had his pants left. Hours passed, and no one came. Not to torture him, not to even check on him. And with the hours passing he grew silent and stopped cursing and yelling. He had to conserve his energy, he had so little left now. His cell didn’t have any windows, no other light source than the single light covering the room, which made it impossible to tell time. Minutes could be hours and he wouldn’t feel the difference. 

He felt his spirit started to break, he’d do anything for a glass of water right about now. He couldn’t sleep, everything hurt and he probably hadn’t seen water and food for 3-4 days. He could only lay down on the floor and wait. Maybe they had forgotten him, maybe he would get a quiet death, not a fast one. But at least it would come sooner than later.  
Just as these thoughts started to cross him mind the door opened and a person stepped through. McCree now only having the energy to move his face in the direction of the sound as he saw a bowl of water being placed in front of his face. McCree quickly bounding forward, face first to desperately try and get down as much water as possible. Stopping only as he felt a hand on his head stroking his hair. “Good boy.” He heard a voice say as he looked up. It was Hanzo. 

McCree quickly bouncing back with what little strength he had. “... You- you dare to brand me. I’m going to kill you." McCree growled and snarled almost like an animal. Hanzo only placing the bowl on the floor before getting back up. “I remember telling you something quite similar a lifetime ago. Do you remember?” Hanzo’s voice was low and sturdy.  
“So, kill me! I am not afraid to die!” McCree yelled at him. His eyes were desperate. Hanzo only putting his hands behind his back and looking down on him. “Not afraid to die. Yet to drink the water I offer, knowing it will only prolong your suffering? You are either afraid or stupid.” Hanzo’s words struck McCree right in his pride, but he didn't have the energy to argue back. He only bowed his head, hiding it behind his hair. 

Suddenly McCree feels Hanzo’s hands around his neck, as well as a clicking noise followed by the feeling of something cold. His head goes up as he noticed Hanzo has placed a red leather collar around his neck, connecting to a leash he’s holding in his hands. “W-what the hell?!” He starts before he feels Hanzo pull from his side, overpowering McCree and making him fall forward, belly on the floor. “You are mine now.” Hanzo’s voice is cold and sense chills down McCree’s spine. 

“Get up.” Hanzo commands. 

McCree barely having the strength to move his head staying silent. Suddenly he feels a shock trough his body; it’s a shock collar? Like the ones, you use to train dogs he thinks to himself. “F-fuck you.” Followed by another shock. He screams at this one, the voltage clearly intensified. McCree now trying to get up, using his arms to push himself off the ground only managing to get on his knees before feeling his body giving in. “Good boy.” Hanzo replies. Now moving in closer. 

“I’m going to enjoy training you.”


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this fic.

Two months passed, little had changed. Every time he’d resist even the smallest request from Hanzo, he would be given the same inhuman treatment. Several hours of torture, in any way they could without making too much damage. The standard electric treatment, with either cold or hot water following. And it was working just as intended. McCree became more and more hesitant to rebel against Hanzo’s orders and found himself hating this new dog he’d become.  
Hanzo would never request anything sexual from McCree. Yet, his request was ever humiliating, putting McCree in undignified positions, and making him complete disgusting requests. After all this time, McCree could feel his will breaking, partially to the fact that he had no say in what was happening to him, his body or his dignity.  
McCree had been the head of the Deadlock gang for so long he knew exactly what slow but effective psychological manipulation was. He’d done it to so many of his own prisoners, frankly committing way worse ways of torture in his opinion. But he knew Hanzo wanted him to be ‘preserved’ in some sick way. After all, if he followed the rules he was given no ill treatment and all the food and water he needed. It was disturbing, and McCree started to wonder which one of them was crueler as he looked down on his chest to see his tattoo. Sick bastard. He thought to himself. 

One night something different happened. It was quiet, the air was still and there was not a sound to be heard anywhere. This was unusual, McCree would often hear the people outside his door talking, usually when the guards got too bored of guarding someone who could never escape on his own and would never be found. They’d often play games or chat, but McCree could never understand what they were saying. He didn’t know a single word in Japanese. But tonight, it was quiet, completely quiet, a quite he enjoyed until…  


“Pppst.” A voice spoke from outside the door trough a tiny hatch in the middle of it, designed specifically to give him food.  
  


“Psst. You awake?” The voice was a young male, it sounded slightly tense and out of breath. McCree jumped at the sound but quickly sat himself up, crawling over was far as his chain could reach to close the gap to the door.  
  


“Y-yeah, I-I am.” So many thoughts raced through McCree’s head. Who was this? Was this another sick test? Or could this be… his rescue? He almost didn’t dare to think the thought as a small glimmer of hope sparked within him.  
  


“W-Who are you? A-are you—“He continued before he was cut off.  
  


“Shut up. Move over to the door.” The voice said quick, clearly irritated. McCree was obedient and did as he was told putting his head close to the door, even daring to peek out of the hatch to see who was on the other side. The other voice continued to talk.  


“Look. I know this came kind of out of the blue, but I’m getting you out of here. Tonight. Do you understand?” McCree was shocked at the man’s words, was this real? Was this a trick? Another cruel punishment, he thought about it, it definitely could be. But this guy sounded sincere. McCree felt he had nothing but questions.  
  


“What? Today? Now?” A small pause. “How?”  
  


“Will you stop asking so many damn questions. Do you want out or not.” The other man now at the end of his patience.  
  


“Yes” McCree replied quickly and louder than he wanted. He then looked out of the hatch to see the face of Genji, Hanzo’s younger brother.  
  


“Y- you’re Genji. You are his br--“ He stopped himself. “W-why would you help me? After all, I’ve done..I-“ He was interrupted again as Genji placed his palm on his forehead and dragged it down his face.  
  
  


“Look. I DON’T like you. In fact I think you deserve to die.”  
  


“Well, that’s comforting.” McCree mumbled under his breath.  
  


“But, no man deserves to die like this. This is cruel, even for him. I’ve never seen him take this long t torment another man.” He looked down, Genji’s eyes filling with worry. “ – I don’t think it’s healthy for him. He’s obsessed with you. So, I’m doing this to help HIM, do you understand?”  
  


McCree nodded quickly. Looking down at his restraints and then back at Genji as Genji continued speaking.  
  


“I’ve taken out all guards on patrol with sleep darts, and the next security camera shift doesn’t begin until thirty minutes from now, that’s how long we have to get you out. Should be plenty of time to get you far enough from Haramura to escape.” Genji looked back up and over at McCree from the cell.  
  


“But, I’m doing this on one condition. If I do this, you leave Japan and never return.” Genji’s eyes turned serious, and all doubt left his face as it looked like it almost turned to stone.  
  


“Sounds splendid to me partner.” McCree nodded as he felt his old spirit return.  
  
Genji quickly got up and unlocked the door. Pushing it open and entering quickly to loosen McCree’s restraints. First with the key to the shackle around his foot, then to the restraints at his hands. Feeling the metal falling off his skin was the most freeing feeling he’d ever felt. He touched his wrists and a slight grin took shape. He quickly got up and stretched out, feeling truly free for the first time in forever.  
  


“Now, we don’t have all night, I suggest we go now.” Genji added quickly as McCree stood up next to him, towering over him, a full head taller and even after all the time that had passed, still pretty bulky and built.  
  


“Lead the way partner.” He added quickly as he nodded to Genji. They both got up and quietly began to make their way out of the cell and into the corridor outside.   
McCree was no longer a stranger to these walls, he actually knew some of the rooms now, thanks to the fact that they had moved him quite a few times during his stay. It was like he already knew where to go. He then focused his attention on the person in front of him as he clenched his fist and struck.  
  


“Let’s go—AHHG!” Genji’s body fell to the ground. McCree clenched his right fist which had struck Genji right across the back of the head with, knocking him out cold.  
  


“Sorry partner, your intentions were good and I’m thankful for that. But I got some reckoning to do before I leave this place.” He stopped in his tracks for a second. “You have a good heart kiddo, no wonder you don’t belong in the business.”  
  


Looking down at Genji he finally noticed he had a black bag on his back. Carefully he picked it up and looked inside. His belongings! All of them... and then, the hat! He smiled a little to himself and jumped slightly as they were reunited. But, even happier to see peacekeeper at the bottom of the bag. He changed his clothes, put his hat on and checked peacekeeper for bullets. Just like he thought, no one had touched it since it had been taken from him. Four bullets remained, they were slightly rusty due to the fact that they’d been wet when he was taken and no one had cared to take them out.  
  
After the quick change and reunion, he quickly jumped over Genji’s body and continued making his was down the hall. He knew exactly where to go, the master bedroom. The Deadlock had some intel with schematics on the Hanamura castle, that was supposed to be used as a backup for the kidnapping and extortion had the highway ambush failed. As Genji had told him, all the guards were out cold, he must have been an excellent shot to have gotten them all without triggering the alarm. Hanamura was no easy place to infiltrate, even with all the information in the world, the people who served the master of the castle were skilled. So, the kid must have been quite the warrior himself, too bad he had to learn distrust the hard way. McCree cut another corner before he got there. The master bedroom, which could only mean one thing. Hanzo was inside, unsuspecting and in a world of hurt.

  


Hanzo was just about asleep when he heard the doors to his room open. No knock, no words. He immediately assumed it was Genji again, he was so informal and comfortable and never bothered to knock before barging right into his room. And for the past week, they had been fighting constantly, and it was not unusual for him to barge in during one of his ‘tantrums’ as Hanzo called them, trying to convince Hanzo to either just kill McCree or let him go.

The sound of the door annoyed him and he didn’t even bother to look up to see in his direction, he only turned his face slightly deeper into the pillow as he started to speak Japanese. “Genji, I am NOT having this discussion again, and certainly not at this hour, so don’t bother. Get out of my room.” He knew he sounded passive aggressive but he didn’t care, he was tired from fighting and was just denied sleep. A few seconds passed and no response. This made him uneasy, enough to make him sit up in abounding and stare directly towards the door. The blood escaped his face as he saw an all too familiar silhouette lined out by the moonlight. N-no way, he thought to himself. 

The action came to mind before words and Hanzo quickly bounced to the side of the bed grabbing his katana and launched himself towards McCree. But he could feel how the effect of standing up so suddenly had impacted his attack. His vision was far from perfect and the dark wasn’t exactly helping. His strike was stopped by McCree’s robot arm, watching him grabbing it mid-air and holding it firmly with his hand before bending it down and breaking the sword. As it shattered Hanzo was hit with the grim reality that was McCree’s freedom and lust for revenge. He tossed his sword away jumping quickly, giving him a good stance a few meters away from McCree.

“No prisoner has ever escaped Hanamura before. Don’t think you’ll be the first.” Hanzo snarled at McCree hands in the air positioned to defend himself.  


“If I am, and I will be. You can thank that weak-minded brother of yours.” McCree smiled and gave Hanzo a direct look. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed a little as he silently cursed to himself. He knew they’d been fighting but he never actually expected Genji to do anything about it on his own. Hanzo would admit that Genji was far from the most obedient child, but nevertheless, he was loyal. Knowing Genji had gone behind his back made him sick to his stomach.

Hanzo didn’t reply to McCree’s comment, but he felt like his face revealed all he was thinking. He never did manage to keep his feelings in check around McCree. His focus was on McCree but he felt his mind drift in the thoughts of betrayal. It took him a second to notice the gun. Pointed directly at him. It was the gun they had confiscated they day of McCree’s capture. Hanzo lowered his hands slightly, seeing it pointless to defend himself with just his bare hands. 

“You caged the wrong tiger. Partner.” McCree said slowly, smile fading from his face as the memories of the past three months poured into his mind, the torture, the humiliation. The tattoo. Hanzo only looked at him in disgust. He knew the room was soundproof, and the windows were shut. No one would hear them. But he did have a button on his desk, a silent alarm. If he could just reach it. Hanzo’s mind also racing as he tried to stall McCree by talking.

“You are no tiger. You are a dog. A filthy dog, you even have a collar and mark to show for it.” Hanzo didn’t intend on his words to be so aggressive, as aggravating the man holding him at gunpoint was not the best idea, but he couldn’t help himself. He was furious. 

Then he heard the shot. He knew here was more than one, but the shots were so fast it almost sounded like one bullet. He felt his legs give in under his as he looked and saw two perfectly clean shots straight through, into the bone in the middle of his lower leg. He fell to the side of the bed and held his wounds as he tried to hold back his urge to cream. The shots were precise and clean. So, there was minimal blood, but still. He was bleeding, and it hurt like hell. He definitely couldn’t walk with his legs in the condition and the hope of reaching the silent alarm faded. 

Hanzo turned back to see where McCree was as he found to his horror he was right behind him.  


“You dare! You dare to shoot m-MMpph!” Just as he was about to explode he felt his mouth fill with fabric. A torn bit of his sheets stuffed into his mouth as it was held in place with another binding surrounding it, gagging him completely. He couldn’t fight back; his legs wouldn’t support him and he never got the footing to starting fighting with his hands.  
McCree the quickly used the collar he had gotten to secure both of Hanzo’s arms behind his back, making sure there was no getting out.

“You know. You’ve kept me here for quite a while. I’ve been so lonely, and it’s been forever since I’ve had a good fuck. And, you owe me.” He pushed Hanzo down taking great pleasure in knowing Hanzo hated him. Panicking underneath him as he was hit by the reality that he was about to live through his worst nightmare. He squirmed and fought. But he couldn't fight off McCree in his condition.  


“But don’t worry darlin’, it won’t be like last time. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. So, let’s just agree that silence is consent. Okay?” He added wittingly, knowing Hanzo could say nothing even though he tried his best.

“Mmmnnhhpp! Mhhppp!” Hanzo snarled as he tried to speak, but found that it was impossible.  


“Nothing to say? Great.” McCree said slowly as a huge grin overtook his face.  


“I’m kind of short on time so you don’t mind if I skip to the good part, do you?” McCree now gently licking his fingers and placing them on Hanzo’s rim, massaging slowly and letting the other hand work on his breasts.” McCree could feel Hanzo squirm and struggle under him trying his best to protest and get away but seeing him fail as pain and pleasure took him over. He was waek for McCree's thouch. Ever since the first time he'd been haunted by the thought. Not knowing how to feel. Did he like it? Did he hate it? He was so confused and scared.

“Mmpph! MMph! Mpph!” His eyes were tearing up and he tried his best to protest.  


“Good to know, you’re being so selfless today. I'll be gentile.” McCree now doing his best to lube himself up before mildly pressing at Hanzo’s entrance. Feeling the head slide in before getting to work. Increasing his speed and aggression. Caring little for the man underneath him. McCree was merciless, pounding hard into Hanzo each trust filling Hanzo completely before almost going all the way out. He paid little attention to Hanzo’s needs, never touching him or stroking him, and knowingly avoiding his good spots knowing it would drive him crazy and prolonging his suffering. Even so, he could see Hanzo was getting hard. Willingly or not he was getting off on it as well. It didn’t take long before McCree could feel Hanzo’s body tensing up even more, likely to hit climax any minute.

“Oh, you want to cum? Let me help you with that.” McCree was almost out of breath and goring hard. Hanzo shaking his head from side to side in silent defiance, trying to get McCree to stop. McCree's pace intensified as one final trust pushed Hanzo off the edge as he came into the sheets below him and on himself. The climax tensing up Hanzo's entire body before relaxing, sweat dripping from his shoulders. 

“Mmmmmmpphh!!!!” Hanzo screamed and moaned. Well, it would have been a scream, had it not been for the gag. McCree paid no mind, moving his arms down from Hanzo’s shoulders to his hips once again increasing his speed. He could see Hanzo’s eyes fading into the ecstasy of pleasure as he fucked his over-sensitive hole. Hanzo kept making noise, and McCree could hear his moans turn to cries and sobbing as McCree continued pounding him, never slowing down or giving Hanzo any way to help himself get off. Trying his best to protest as he could hear the sounds of the other man slowly turn to random noises and cries. 

Finally, McCree came. Releasing inside Hanzo and slowly pulling out, wanting to torment Hanzo for as long as possible. As he looked down at Hanzo, he saw a nice warm creampie slowly pour out of him. Taking in the view before giving Hanzo a hard smack on the ass, leaving a red mark. Hanzo only looked up back at him, eyes full of tears, clearly allso out of breath.  


“Now we’re even.” McCree sat up, pulling his pants up before hitting Hanzo in the back of the head knocking him out. Making sure he couldn’t notify anyone of his escape before it was too late.

Hanzo once again awoke to a hospital bed. This time waking up alone, not having Genji beside him. As he awoke he tried to sit up but felt his arms give in quickly.  


“Master Shimada! Please don’t try and sit up, you are on quite the heavy dose of medication.”  


“W-what? Why am I here?” Hanzo’s voice was slow and sounded like a mix of irritation and confusion.  


“Master Shimada, well. You were shot twice two nights ago, the bullets entering and shattering the bone in both of your lower legs. It wouldn’t have been a problem hadn’t it been for—“The doctor hesitated to speak. Hanzo got a worried look in his eye as he ripped the hospital bedsheets off revealing his now missing legs.  


“The bullets were rusty, they had been in there for too long when we found you. The infection had before to serious to save the leg. And looking from the x-ray we took the shot was very precise and definitely intentional. I’m so sorry Master."  
Hanzo looked down, he had lost both his legs below the knee. -Now we’re even-. He heard McCree’s voice in the back of his head.  


“But don’t worry Master Shimada, we have designed a pair or new legs for you. They will make you even better. And the---“ The doctor kept taking but Hanzo was no longer listening, it was all a blur. He laid down in his bed. -Now we’re even-. The words were burning in his mind. And then the thought of Genji. The reason he was in this stupid hospital bed. The reason he lost his legs. The reason he lost his prisoner. The reason he once again had been taken against his will. He felt rage overtake him, lying in his be thinking to himself.  
Deeds will prove. And you have proven brother; you are no brother of mine.


End file.
